


Everybody was (more or less) Kung-Fu Fighting

by honeysystem



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, bad fist of the north star refrence please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysystem/pseuds/honeysystem
Summary: When Takeru suggested a weekend trip to his hometown Yusaku certainly wasn’t expecting this. Pinned to the matted floor of a training room somewhere on the huge estate that Takeru’s grandparents owned, his partner smugly looking down at him while he held him in some fancy martial arts grip.





	Everybody was (more or less) Kung-Fu Fighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hunter13Hawkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter13Hawkie/gifts).



When Takeru suggested a weekend trip to his hometown Yusaku certainly wasn’t expecting this. Pinned to the matted floor of a training room somewhere on the huge estate that Takeru’s grandparents owned, his partner smugly looking down at him while he held him in some fancy martial arts grip.

 

“Yusaku, are you even trying to get up?”

 

Takeru’s voice was cocky, which was valid considering he has been throwing Yusaku around like a ragdoll for the past half an hour without much effort.

 

Had he known that his “self-defense training session” would consist of being tossed on the floor constantly he definitely would have said no. He wanted to say no from the start, actually, but Takeru used those unfair puppy dog eyes that got Yusaku wrapped around his finger everytime.

 

Yusaku clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath to keep his voice even. “Can you just let me go? I need a break.”

 

A mocking huff and then the tight grip on his wrist and the pressure on his sternum disappeared, finally allowing him to sit up and stretch his already sore muscles. He could hear Ai and Flame snickering behind them, they had been snickering ever since Yusaku’s back first made contact with the floor, but at this point he was too exhausted to even shoot them a disapproving glance.

 

“Come on, Yusaku, I know you’re not a sporty person, but this is just sad.”, Takeru said, offering a hand to pull the other boy onto his feet.

 

“You just enjoy bullying me too much.”, Yusaku replied, taking Takeru’s hand nonetheless and stood on his own two legs for the first time in minutes.

 

“Takeru-chan you need to be gentle~”, cooed Ai from the back, earning him a smack from Flame.

 

Takeru only gave a weak laugh in response, his hand still holding onto Yusaku’s sweaty one.

 

“Be honest with me, do you really think this is going to work?”, Yusaku asked, voice tired and face doubtful.

 

“Wha- Of course!”, Takeru almost yelled, his second hand coming up to grasp the hand he was already holding. “We just have to keep trying! You need to be able to defend yourself in case SOL agents ever figure out who you really are and try to catch you.”

 

The concern on his face made Yusaku catch his breath. Takeru seemed to be a lot more worried about this than he himself was. The threat of being found out and getting captured was a real one and he understood the necessity of being able to defend himself. It was just that Yusaku was terrible and any sort of sports, martial arts included if the pain in his back was anything to go by.

 

Yusaku sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Can we do something that won’t have me thrown around that much, though?”

 

Takeru’s face lightened up again, Yusaku feeling relief wash over himself. “I guess I can show you how to throw me instead? Don’t expect anything too fancy like the South Star Waterfowl Fist.”, he said smiling, letting go of Yusaku’s hand.

 

“Something like what?”

 

“Huh? Have you never seen Fist of the North Star?”, Takeru asked, baffled.

 

Yusaku shook his head, completely confused. Was it one of those Anime he watched while he was a shut-in?

 

“We’ll watch it later then! You’re not allowed to decline, by the way.”, he said, smiling yet stern.

 

“Alright, alright.”, Yusaku replied, a small smile on his face. He would have said yes anyway, he always said yes to whatever his boyfriend asked of him.

 

For the next hour Takeru showed Yusaku a variety of self defense throws, allowing the other to try them out on him with mediocre success (but more success than before anyway). Throwing your own significant other onto the floor was a weird feeling at first, but with Takeru’s praise and encouragements it quickly turned into somewhat of a routine. Learning a new move, trying it out, repeat.

 

The snickering of the AI’s died down as Yusaku started to get the hang of it, going as far as feeling confident in his movements. Takeru’s grandmother came in once, bringing them iced tea and some snacks for a break, which both of the teens appreciated.

 

Hours passed until Flame piped up, telling them to finally call it a rest and go to bed, which especially Yusaku agreed to.

 

“Fine, I guess it’s been quite a bit, huh?”, Takeru relented.

 

“It’s been 6 hours and 22 minutes to be precise.”, Flame said which had Takeru groaning and Yusaku stifling a chuckle.

 

Takeru walked over to Flame and picked him up, throwing Ai (who yelled like a baby) at Yusaku. “Let’s get ready for bed, yeah?”

 

The corners of Yusaku’s mouth tugged into a faint smile. He nodded and took hold of Takeru’s hand, finally leaving the dojo.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time participating in a fic exchange, it was very exciting!! i really hope u like it hunter :D
> 
> my only knowledge of martial arts is from watching fist of the north star so i had to make the refrence im so sorry.... rei of the south star this goes out to u


End file.
